Chasing Chances
by VeronicaKing12321
Summary: Follow the U.S.A. Olympic hockey team as they take a mental journey together with a certain girl who will steal a heart or two, and teach all of them a lesson. "Just give me a chance! All I need is one chance to show you who I am on the ice! I won't walk away from a dream, from my life! Please, just give me a chance," she said. Herb went silent, then said, "Okay."


**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE, CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

Introduction

**(A/N: So this is a brief intro on my oc's thoughts!)**

"Men's" sports. What does that even mean? It means women aren't typically accepted. I guess I should be used to hearing things like that by now.

I grew up in a family of boys: my dad, my brothers; hell, even my dog. Mom passed away when I was eight. It was hard, but there's nothing I could have done; a car accident isn't exactly my fault.

Back to the "men's" sports thing; I hate it. All I wanted to do when I was younger was play with my brothers. I wanted to play football, baseball (not softball), and hockey.

Hockey: I loved it. Love it. Always will. I love it so much that I convinced my dad to help me get on my high school's team. I wasn't the best on my team, but I was still pretty good.

After I graduated, I went on to play for the University of Minnesota. I get benched most of the time. The coach lets me play every once in a while, but it isn't enough for me. Sometimes, I consider quitting, but then I just remember that life would be so boring without hearing the coach's constant insults to the players. I especially like the one about two monkeys.

I suppose maybe coach Brooks is just worried about my safety. I mean, I'm only 5"3', plus being female. The guys are all bigger than me, and Herb doesn't want me to break. Can't blame him; that first body check was rough. Just gotta keep my chin up.

Speaking of chins, Mac just busted his on the ice. Who's Mac? Rob McClanahan; probably my best friend ever. He's my Robbie, I'm his Lily.

Oh, I haven't mentioned my name. I'm Eily Shaelin Ivers. Yeah, Irish, I know. Mom wanted me to embrace my heritage: how better than it being your whole name?

So, back to Mac and I. We met in my second semester of freshman (college). I was pretty stressed, and he helped me out.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

_I'm locked out. I dug through my bags, trying to find my keys. Nada. Some guy saw me, and walked over to probably offer some help._

_"Are you having trouble?" he asked me._

_I took in a sharp breath, and let it out slowly. After calming down, I looked at him and said, "Yeah. Lost my keys."_

_He smiled and said, "Here, let me help you."_

_Then, mystery boy pulled out a card (debit, credit, I.D. or whatever) and slid it into the crack. After a minute or so, I heard the lock click, and he opened the door._

_I smiled up at him and said, "Thanks for your help. I don't think I could have done that."_

_"No problem," he said, "Nice place you got here."_

_I just nodded, and smiled. Then, I noticed my keys sitting on the coffee table. I feel stupid…_

_Mystery boy looked around for a second, and then noticed my hockey stuff sitting in the living room ish area. He looked impressed and said, "You play hockey? Are you on the team?"_

_I shrugged and said, "I'd like to be, but I got told to leave tryouts. Some guys said it was a men's sport."_

_"Wow, really? They didn't even give you a chance?"_

_"Yeah. Really."_

_And then, he looked like he had an idea. "Play me."_

_"What?" I said dumbly._

_He cleared his throat and said, "You, me, one on one. In two hours or so, sound good?_

_Oh jeez. I stood there for a few seconds, just totally dumbfounded. I didn't even know this guy's name yet, and he just asked me to play hockey with him? Wow. Oh well, I guess I can deal._

_"Okay," I said slowly, "I'll play you. I'm Eily, by the way. Eily Ivers."_

_"I'm Rob McClanahan. It was nice meeting you, Eily. See you on a couple of hours."_

_With that, he left. Little did I know that it was to go talk to coach Brooks about watching us play._

_Little did I know that this guy that I just met was about to lead me to my future._

**A/N: Hello, my fanfiction obsessed darlings. So, I really wanted to make this chapter 1,000 words at least, but that actually is a lot to type (believe it or not). I'm sure my fellow writers agree with me. I promised I would write this and post it, so here is the INTRODUCTION. Yes, this is like a chapter, but it's not actually the first chapter. I promise to do better, but can I please have some reviews? It would be nice to hear/see your input. **

**And for all my fellow Riddick fans, do me a favor and read my other story and maybe that too. Only two people have, and one happens to be my twin sister, VictoriaKing12321.**

**BTW, she is the author of a Jumper story called, "It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Jumps off a Cliff". Read it, please. She posts a lot, and has pre-written chapters. Anyways, I'm already working on the REAL chapter one. Kind of. It's scary to write.**

**So one of my reviewers, ****chaansan****, talked to me about my writing style (on another story too), and I'm going to be making a few changes. I'm gonna go ahead and leave this chapter alone, but chapters from now on are going to be neater and more polished.**

**XOXO,**

**VK**

**(P.S. Next chapter, we'll be getting to tryouts. And I'll let you know when I fully decide who the pairing is; Jimmy/OC, or Jack/OC. I'm leaning to Jimmy, but I might just add in another oc for OC. Bye-bye dearies.)**


End file.
